


goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, compliant-ish anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before Antonio leaves, he gets a smattering of parting wishes.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> We know that as of Season 7 in CPD (and in the Chicagoverse in general atm), Antonio's gone to Puerto Rico as part of his rehab efforts. We know it was a really sudden thing, and he didn't tell a whole lot of people in Chicago, probably because he wanted to make a clean break. (And because the writers just wanted to tie up Antonio's character arc cuz they're done writing for him rip.) This is how I imagine those few goodbyes of his must have gone.
> 
> Oh, also I have Hank and Antonio married here lol.
> 
> (Listen to Goodbye by Billie Eilish while reading cuz that's one of my ship songs for hanktonio haha)

Before Antonio leaves, he gets a smattering of parting wishes.

From Laura last week, sitting worn-faced on the edge of his bed as he packed his clothes, the kids noticeably absent. “Tony, I told you this job would ruin you.”

From Trudy yesterday evening, glassy-eyed in her office as he turned in his badge. “I don’t wanna see you again until you’re good. Until you’re happy.” 

From Hank, beside him today at the O’Hare dropoff gate, looking impassive. “You don’t know how much I want to drop everything and follow you there.” 

“You’d do terrible in that heat,” Antonio says. “I’d give you a week.”

“Yeah?” Hank faces him. “I’ve braved worse things.” Hank moves forward and kisses him. Antonio’s eyes linger open for a moment before they fall shut and he focuses. This is how his husband’s lips feel and taste, this is the warm touch of his hands, this is his heartbeat. When Antonio pulls away, he and Hank study each other for a while, a chunk of time in which Antonio mentally calls on all the saints he knows to draw the moment out longer. 

Oh, how  _ easy _ it would be to let Hank become his new addiction. That’s precisely why Antonio has to go for now -- to learn to be strong on his own.

Finally, Hank takes Antonio’s hand and kisses his ring, tells him _goodbye_ as Antonio rolls his bags into the airport. 

Antonio avoids glancing out of the windows in the terminal. At takeoff, he pulls the shade down because he knows how painful it would be to see the Chicago skyline. 

Five hours later, Antonio steps out of Isla Verde Airport. 

The first thing he feels is the kiss of the sun on his skin. 

San Juan’s breeze seems to whisper,  _ buena suerte. _


End file.
